ygo_teefandomcom-20200213-history
Theme Song
The Theme Song is an ever-changing variable of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition, much like how the theme song for the real anime is always changing. Usually, the theme song is used to make a joke. It is almost never a Yu-Gi-Oh! opening, but rather, opening from different anime, live-action shows, video games, or even just random songs. Theme Songs in the fanfics Theme Songs began to be commonly used following Syrus of Necromancy, usually as a stab at how, at the beginning of most English dubbed anime (4kids in particular), after a 'Last Time on (x)' montage, the theme song would play. * In Yuya Dies at the End and Yusei is a Dragon Hybrid, the English Yu-Gi-Oh! opening is used. * In I Won't Depend on Anyone, the English Pokemon opening is used. * In Happiness, the English Digimon Frontier opening is used. * In Turn Up the Love, the English Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power opening is used. * While not stated to be the theme song, Answers features and is named after the final cutscene song from Final Fantasy XIV. * In Duelists of Destiny, the English Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening is used. * In Bastion, the English Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening is used. * The WIP fanfic, We're Doing a Musical!, has an unfinished tracklist. A theme song is not confirmed, but is likely to be referenced. * In ZEXAL:Origins, the English Ojamajo Doremi/Magical DoReMi opening is used. * In ZEXAL:Tori, the English One Piece rap opening is used. * The unofficial opening of Dank Memes and Broken Dreams is If I Can't Be Your's. Theme Songs in the roleplay The roleplay sporadically mentions theme songs, usually for comedic effect. * The Author insists that the roleplay's true theme song is Somewhere Over the Rainbow, particularly this punk cover. * In the crossover, Bastion insists on singing the Steven Universe theme song, despite it not actually being a theme of the roleplay. Endings Another noteworthy trait of anime is it's ending theme songs, which play during the credits. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition does not typically practice ending songs. The exception seems to be Dank Memes and Broken Dreams, which uses a cover of Dark Magician's character song, If I Can't Be Your's. Character Songs In anime, characters will often have official songs, called character songs, relating to them and their stories. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition has a small selection of ship songs, and three character songs. * As previously stated, Dark Magician's character song is If I Can't Be Your's. * Astral's character song is stated to be In The End by Linkin Park. * Likewise, Zane's character song is also a Linkin Park song: Crawling. * The Yuya x Yusei ship song is Hello by Adele. * The Author also suggests Love Like You as being Yusei's thoughts being sung to Yuya. * Jenny by Studio Killers is said to be Mahad and Atem's song, explicitly before Mahad became Dark Magician. * Another Studio Killers song, Grande Finale, is Zane and Yuzu's ship song. * This Kagerou Days chorus is the song of Timeline 1, as well as it's timeloop. It can also be considered the character song of Bastion, Astral, and Yusho. Trivia * Almost every theme song used in the roleplays are other English dubbed openings of various anime, all done by 4Kids. * The line "Zane remembers everything" led to a gag in which the roleplay's ending theme was unofficially declared to be Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch.